


Harry Potter Smutty LGBT One-Shots

by Pumpkin910



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Nervousness, Nipple Licking, Self-Discovery, Vaginal Fingering, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin910/pseuds/Pumpkin910
Summary: This collection is a series of one-shots that is based on whatever inspires me. All pairings will have some sort of LGBT element, though there may at points be PIV intercourse during threesomes and moresomes. Tags will be updated to reflect all content and relevant tags are listed at the beginning of each chapter. Pairings: HG/GW
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 32





	Harry Potter Smutty LGBT One-Shots

A/N: This collection is a series of one shots. They will feature a variety of match-ups, and will mostly be based on whatever inspires me! There will be a list of content tags before each chapter if you are looking only for specific couplings or content. Each story will involve some sort of LGBT relationship, there may be MMF or FFM or FMF threesomes or moresomes but there will always be some sort of LGBT element to the story! I can’t predict where my mind will go so I will be updating he story tags as I post new one shots, but expect anything from GW/HG to HP/DM to HP/FW/GW. Please feel free to skip over a chapter if it does not interest you. There will be mature and graphic sexual themes throughout these stories. Please do not read if you are under 18 and please check the tags before reading a chapter. I will tag any incest/underage/dubcon/sex toy use/extreme sex acts. I will only be featuring characters from the Harry Potter generation, there will be no cross-gen, extreme age differences, parent/child relations. All stories will involve magic to some degree. This is pretty much entirely PWP, if you’re not down for that it’s okay to move on! Now let’s get on with the show…  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Harry Potter franchise or to any works of J.K. Rowling. This work is purely for entertainment and I am not claiming any ownership to any legal properties of Warner Brothers or J.K. Rowling.

Title: Finding Happiness

Tags: First time, F/F, GW/HG, friends to lovers, fingering, cunnilingus, pet names, self discovery, explicit descriptions of sexual themes

Ginny POV  
Hermione was standing next to her bed clad in jeans and a bra, throwing aside unacceptable shirt after unacceptable shirt. Ginny stood by the counter in her friend’s homey little flat, sipping wine out of an oversized purple-tinted wine glass. The cool golden liquid rushed down her throat, licking her insides as it travelled, speeding up her heartbeat as she contemplated her existence.  
\------  
Ginny was 24, unmarried, enjoying her life as a professional quidditch player but always feeling something was lacking. Ginny had plenty of friends, a large and loving family, but hopping around the continent playing sports professionally didn’t do anything to aid her love life. She had a few experiences after she and Harry had parted ways, deciding the war was too big a burden on any relationship. He went his way, shacking up with Draco on the French Riviera, selling high end potions out of their shop. She was happy for him, truly. But a part of Ginny couldn’t help but be jealous. Couldn’t help but want what he has. She could have had it with him, of course, had they both wanted it. They were lucky enough to find out just how wrong they were for each other before it was too late. 

Ginny had spent the last few years rediscovering herself. Her own personality, her own identity. Part of that newfound identity? Ginny realizing she was gay. Part of her had always known, of course, but it wasn’t until one fateful night, when Ginny wandered into a new bar and found a more colorful clientele than she was used to seeing. When, after 3 shots of firewhiskey to calm her nerves, she absentmindedly moved her hips to the music and soon found a pair of soft, warm hands sliding over her hips. When, turning to realize it was a woman sending the jolting electricity straight to her core, Ginny decided to say “fuck it” and just see what happened.

That night was a blur of hair and hands and lips and the soft sounds of their fingers sliding in and out of each other. Ginny rode a wave of intoxication, not off of alcohol but off of the sounds of soft, feminine moans. The sight of her lover, still unnamed, arching her back and crying out as Ginny slid two fingers into a woman’s cunt for the first time. The feeling of her own cunt heating and dampening her panties as her fingers sunk into wet, throbbing heat. The taste of salt and sweat and revelations as she dragged the tip of her tongue through the girl’s folds and caught, ever so briefly, on a hard little nub. It was better than quidditch. Better than sex with any man. It was raw and wet and heavenly and powerful. Ginny was addicted from that moment on.

Since then, Ginny had played with a few of her friends, drunken experiments or daring late night party games. But no one had ever stuck around. Everyone had their own lives and their own concerns, and Ginny was floating, silent and unknown, in a sea of confusion and longing for intimacy.  
\------  
This was how she found herself leaning against the counter in Hermione’s flat, sipping wine, watching as her friend bounced frantically around the bedroom trying on and rejecting blouse after blouse. She took another large gulp of wine. She would need the courage. Ginny was tired of waiting for someone else to make the move, tired of waiting for someone else to take charge of her destiny. With her heart beating out of her mouth and arse simultaneously, she placed her glass on the counter with a small ‘clink’ and walked over to the bedroom door, crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame. It was now or never, she supposed.

“Hermione, can I ask you a question?” Ginny said quietly, her arms folded in front of her chest and her body trembling. Hermione stood up rapidly, flipping her hair in back of her as she looked towards the door frame with a friendly smile.

“Of course love, anything,” Hermione responded with a smile. Her black lace bra contrasted her creamy white skin, emphasizing the curve of her breasts. It was all Ginny could do to maintain eye contact with Hermione, not daring to look down and betray her thoughts. In case it wasn’t what she wanted. In case this ruined everything. Is it really worth it? Ginny asked herself once more before shaking her head slightly, trying her hardest to clear her thoughts. It needs to be done, she told herself. This is the only way I’m ever going to know.

“Is everything okay, Gin?” Hermione asked, her brow wrinkled slightly in concern. Ginny took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second to summon every ounce of strength she had, and stepped gently towards Hermione. Hermione continued to meet her gaze, expectantly, awaiting Ginny’s words.

‘It’s now or never,’ Ginny told herself as she closed the gap between her and her friend. She was now standing just inches from her, breaths shallow as she tried not to wimp out. One of her trembling hands rose from her side to brush gently down Hermione’s hand. When she didn’t run in terror, Ginny raised her hand again, shaking even harder now, and lightly dragged the tips of her fingers down the girl’s stomach this time, then immediately withdrawing her hand and holding her breath, waiting for Hermione to shout or run away.

Hermione didn’t shout though, and she didn’t run away. Ginny was just barely able to make out the quiet sound of Hermione’s breath hitching, then shakily exhaling. She felt a set of unsteady fingers trail slowly across the small of her back as they moved closer, breasts pushing against each other, breaths coming hot and fast across their lips. Their noses brushed, Ginny’s fingers tightening around Hermione’s waist, and their lips finally met in desperation. Hermione whispered a moan into Ginny’s mouth as she coaxed the girls’ mouth open with her tongue. Every nerve in Ginny’s body felt alive, humming and buzzing as her brain tried to process the sensations rushing through. Her boldness grew as she felt the warmth dripping out of her core, her underwear impossibly soaked and uncomfortable. 

Before either of them knew it, they had fallen in a tangle of limbs onto Hermione’s bed. Gasps filled the air as they ran their fingers over each other’s soft skin, Ginny’s shirt riding up over her stomach and then her breasts, Hermione’s bra straps sliding down her arms and loosening the cups keeping her hidden. Ginny pressed herself insistently against Hermione as she looked down and caught a glimpse of a hard, brown nipple poking gently out of the black lace. Ginny wanted to taste it, wanted to taste every part of Hermione while she made a mental list of every possible way to make her moan or gasp or twitch. Unable to resist, Ginny dragged her nails up the soft skin on Hermione’s rib cage until she felt lace and then skin again. She fumbled slightly as she made her way to her target without chancing a glance down, worried the spell would break.

Ginny finally met her mark, rolling the dense pebble of flesh between her fingers as Hermione threw her head back and moaned in a way that sent sparks right to the warm, wet place between Ginny’s legs. She clenched her thighs together desperately, wishing for any sort of release. She could feel her heartbeat pounding through her whole body now. This was better than a dream. This was pure bliss.

With a snap, Hermione undid the clasps holding together Ginny’s bra and she lifted herself upward to take Ginny’s nipple between her lips, alternating between gentle teeth and a soft, velvet tongue. It was Ginny’s turn to arch her neck and moan, vulgar and desperate, her cunt gyrating uncontrollably against Hermione’s leg as it rested between her thighs. She was losing all her control, hormones raging through her body as she searched for relief. 

Ginny sat up and pressed herself harder against the other girl’s clothed leg as she pulled her shirt and bra over her head. She tossed it somewhere she was sure to never find it again and she didn’t care. She just needed more. Ginny met Hermione’s eyes, lids heavy with lust, and in a move she would normally never pull in front of people, she ran her hand up and down her own body, touching herself for a fraction of a second as she tried to show her exactly what she wanted. Hermione, the bright witch that she is, responded immediately, placing her hand over Ginny’s as it ran between her legs once again. When Ginny moved her hand away, Hermione’s stayed, cupping her gently as the rest of her body quaked. She rubbed herself against the girl’s fingers, urging her on as she felt the flames licking their way from her toes to her chest. Hermione pressed a finger firmly against the seam of Ginny’s pants, tracing what she couldn’t see, feeling the dampness begin to collect on her finger. Ginny could hear her heartbeat in her ears. She was burning up with desire and need.

The two spent what felt like forever rolling around in Hermione’s bed, teasing each other, tracing their waistbands with brazen fingers, toying with buttons and zippers. Pressing their mounds against each other’s bodies in any way that felt good. Making sounds neither thought they’d ever make in front of another person. Sounds usually reserved for time at home alone with secret fantasies and practiced routines, when you need it fast and hard and wicked. Invisible ties dragged the two together, closer and closer, desperate for skin on skin and heat on heat. As the fabrics separating them became more and more uncomfortable, they helped each other with wriggling free, giggling and meeting lips to skin as their pants and eventually their underwear met the fate of Ginny’s shirt. Ginny felt the stickiness of her arousal coat her thighs. She had never been so turned on in her life. She was dizzy with arousal, clit throbbing and screaming for any sort of sensation. She allowed her eyes, fixed on Hermione’s, crinkled with a giddy smile, to finally break the connection and wander down the girl’s naked body. She was utter perfection. Creamy white skin, toned stomach, full breasts, pink pussy bare and glistening. Her thighs were the same creamy white as the rest of her skin, and too were shining with her arousal. Ginny sighed as her eyes slowly returned to meet Hermione’s. Tears threatened to come, prickling insistently at the corners of her green eyes. She swallowed thickly and closed her eyes to force the emotion away, leaning in to kiss Hermione with all the emotion she had been holding in for what must have been years. They kissed fervently until Ginny felt she had successfully chased most of her tears away and then leaned back to give Hermione a smile that she hoped would tell her anything the kiss didn’t. 

Neither girl had spoken a single word this whole time, terrified to wake themselves up and come back to reality. But finally, it was Hermione who broke the silence.

“Gin, I need…” she trailed off with a moan as soft lips kissed a trail down her breasts, her ribs, her hip bones.

“Tell me what you need, baby,” Ginny coaxed, in a husky voice she barely recognized as her own. She moved her head lower, resting her knees on the plush fur carpet and breathing hot, panting breaths onto the inside of Hermione’s thighs and, every so often, directly onto her beating core. 

“I need…” Hermione panted, “I need you. Your fingers, your mouth, please,” she begged. Her hips gyrated upwards as she pleaded, punctuating her desire with need as her breath caught with the effort. Ginny’s heart and temperature soared as the confession poured from Hermione’s kiss swollen lips, and she held her gaze as she tentatively lowered her mouth to her glistening pink core. The first taste of her made Ginny’s eyes roll into the back of her head, her heartbeat increasing tenfold as a new flood ran down between her legs. Hermione gasped sharply and tangled her hands in Ginny’s long red hair. This spurned Ginny on even further and she dove greedily into the girl’s pussy, savoring the taste as she cleaned every trace of arousal from her thighs and labia. Hermione thrusted her hips towards Ginny’s mouth to meet the lathes of her tongue. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes closed and fluttering, her back arched, making a noise that sounded somewhere between a whimper and a moan. Ginny was still shaking slightly, but was confident enough to know what she was going to do next. Slowly she moved her hand from its grip on Hermione’s waist and began to move it downwards. Ginny took her time, tracing circles with her thumb on Hermione’s hip bones, committing to memory every inch of flawless porcelain. Each time she passed her hand over her leg, she would inch closer to Hermione’s cunt and the pool of wetness gathering underneath it. Eventually she was dragging her desire across her thighs as she continued the patterns with her fingers, leaving shining paths over trembling skin. Hermione moaned, louder and louder as Ginny let her fingers begin to linger against her folds. She dipped a finger into her teasingly, gathering some of her arousal and rubbing gentle slick circles around the girl’s clit, getting close but never touching it directly. Hermione was sweating, writhing, panting, begging intelligibly under her breath.

“Gin, please. Please, please Gin, you’re going to make me come!” She shrieked, the typically composed Gryffindor falling apart under the ministrations of Ginny’s fingers and tongue. Upon hearing that, Ginny nearly came herself. She moaned, sending vibrations through Hermione’s cunt as she gently pushed one slim finger into her and curled it, the stimulation from inside colliding with the stimulation from her tongue flicking against her clit. Hermione’s climax hit her all at once, every muscle in her body tensing as her muscles clamped down on Ginny’s finger, her scream sounding like the cry of a beast suddenly freed. Her come soaked Ginny’s hand and chin, pumping out of her for longer than she ever knew possible. She shuddered and jerked as Ginny used her tongue to clean her off, bathing even the most sensitive parts with a tender caress that warmed her from within. Ginny kissed her, smirking at the sensitive twitch as her lips brushed against Hermione’s clit, and then she moved her way back up onto the bed and rested her head on Hermione’s shoulder. They laid there in peace for a few quiet moments, Ginny keeping a metronome of calm, even breaths to help Hermione come back to earth. And come back to her. Finally, Hermione’s eyes fluttered open and she began to giggle softly, almost with relief.

“That was,” Hermione panted out with a smile, “amazing.” She kissed Ginny and rested her head on her shoulder, letting her hand drift lazily over Ginny’s body. Ginny smiled back, satisfaction and something else that Hermione couldn’t pinpoint gleaming in Ginny’s eyes. Ginny’s heart felt so full she thought she might burst. She took a minute to survey her surroundings, needing to remember as much of this moment as possible. 

Ginny was so content, she didn’t even notice where Hermione’s hand was going until she felt the folds of her pussy part with a gentle slide of a finger. When she did realize what was happening she gasped, eyes opening wide with shock and then shuttering closed almost immediately with lust. Her thighs fell open, exposing all of her to Hermione. Her arousal trailed in sticky strings from her thighs to her swollen flesh and Hermione parted her lips as she caught one of the trails on her finger tip and brought it to her mouth. Ginny swore when she watched Hermione, sucking the finger covered in her arousal, she could never possibly be more turned on in her life. Hermione was hesitant, but not for long, when she dragged her index finger back through Ginny’s slit, prodding for a second before finding her opening and slipping into her.

“More, please baby, more,” Ginny rasped. Hermione contemplated for a moment and then Ginny felt a second finger joining the first, collecting wetness from her slit and then gently probing deep into her. The two slender digits made Ginny feel stretched in such a tender way that she couldn’t contain herself any longer. Before she could even utter a word, her orgasm ripped through her. Her vision went black as she felt her body arch off the bed in a feat of flexibility beyond her usual limits. The bed sheets underneath her darkened as come poured out of her. Hermione’s eyes shone with a passionate fire while she watched her lose all control, her fingers continuing to pump and curl in Ginny’s pussy as it tried desperately to clamp down on her. She didn’t stop until Ginny was finally rendered incapable of movement, voluntarily or otherwise. She withdrew her fingers slowly, feeling the impossibly tight muscles trying to hang on to the sensation. Exhausted and spent, she dropped herself back onto the bed next to where Ginny was seemingly already passed out. Hermione curled up in Ginny’s outstretched arm and rested her head on her chest, closing her eyes gently. As she drifted to sleep, a pair of green eyes glimpsed at her from under feathery eyelashes, damp with the contented tears that were finally set free.


End file.
